


Come Over Here and Make Me

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nnoigrimm, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Written for a prompt on Tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Nnoitra thinks it's admirable that Grimmjow is trying to regain his rank, but he's got to know when enough is enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCherryBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! I took a small break thanks to school. I've been a lot busier, but I hope to at least post once a month on here! I also hit a bit of a writing block, but once I get back into the swing of things I should be posting a lot more again! 
> 
> This was another prompt for the writing meme on Tumblr. MissCherryBomb requested "come over here and make me" with Nnoigrimm. This is my fucking OTP, so how could I resist? I'm glad I got you into this pairing! It needs more love! 
> 
> Anyways, here you go~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

“What the hell are ya doin’, Grimmjow?”

It was another slow day in Las Noches. When was it ever not slow? He hardly ever had anything to do even with the approaching war. Everything was being taken care of by the higher-ups for now except in the  _ former  _ Sexta’s case. He was fucking stupid for going out on his own like that. Even with all his fracciónes the idiot had still fucked things up. He deserved having his rank removed and his arm cut off. Weaklings had no place among the elite such as himself…,but he couldn’t deny the fact that he had taken a liking to the other. Grimmjow was the only one here who could put up with his shit, even challenging him on multiple occasions. The adrenaline rush he always got around the other was a nice reprieve from his daily despair. Plus, Grimmjow was at least  _ trying _ to regain his rank. Not a day went by where Grimmjow couldn’t be found in the training room, struggling to maintain his strength with the loss of his arm. It was somewhat admirable that the former Sexta could still pose a threat even in his current condition.

In fact, he assumed Grimmjow had just left the training room judging by his appearance. There was a sheen of sweat across his body, hair disheveled more than usual, and a few bruises littered about his form. He looked like he was about to fall over, stumbling a bit as he drew closer to him.

“What the hell does it look like I’m doing, Nnoitra?! I’m going to train,” the other spat at him, a scowl thrown his way.

Nnoitra’s own lips pursed, face scrunching. He was going to train like that? He already looked  _ half  _ dead. He was all for the other trying to climb his way back up to his rank, but he shouldn’t run himself ragged. If he did that, Nnoitra may never feel that rush again. He didn’t  _ like  _ that thought.

He slid in front of the other, blocking the hall. “No, yer not. Look at ‘cha! Yer really gonna train when yer already worn out?”

Grimmjow glowered up at him, fierce blues shaking with indignation. His lone hand clenched, but it looked like even that took a hell of a lot of effort. “Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?!”

He stopped, head tilted back for a moment. Why  _ did  _ he care? There was no way in hell he was going to admit that he had grown to appreciate the other’s company. That wasn’t the only reason he cared...was it?

“‘Cause if ya kill yerself like that, then whata I have to look forward ta, huh?” he blurted, half-lie, half-truth.

Grimmjow grunted, the fight in him gone, but not of his own accord; he just didn’t have the strength to do so. He teetered in place, vision somewhat hazy. He didn’t care though. He had to keep pushing himself or he’d never regain his title as the Sexta. That was all he had in life, the only source of his pride and dignity. He wouldn’t have complained as much about being below Ulquiorra and Nnoitra had he known the shame of being unranked. He would do anything to take back his title. Hell, he would take the Cuarto’s place as Aizen’s lapdog just to have his pride back. Though, that probably wasn’t the best way to go about it.

“Just get outta my way,” he mumbled, his throbbing headache eating at his willpower. It was so hard to even fucking stand at this point, but he had to persevere.

Nnoitra clicked his tongue, looking down on the other disapprovingly. He wasn’t going to allow Grimmjow to hurt himself or  _ worse _ . He  _ needed  _ the former Sexta alive and well for his own sake. He enjoyed their spars and quarrels. It was one of the only goddamn things he looked forward to when he dragged himself out of bed in the morning.

“Ya ain’t going  _ nowhere  _ except back to yer room,” he said sternly, a sliver of his own reiatsu leaking out as a threat.

The other’s eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing down to slits. Nnoitra felt a bit of Grimmjow’s reiatsu seep into the hallway, but it was like a drop of water compared to his waterfall. He could feel how stressed it was too. Grimmjow couldn’t even garner up enough strength to combat him. How pathetic. He really did need to go to his room and relax.

“Who says I have ta?” he questioned in a low voice, reiatsu wavering slightly.

Nnoitra scoffed, nonchalantly increasing his spiritual pressure to the point where he couldn’t even  _ feel  _ Grimmjow’s anymore. The former Sexta hunched over, his own pressure weighing down heavily on the other’s taxed body. Grimmjow wasn’t one to give up that  _ easily _ , a hoarse growl ripping from his throat as his head snapped up to furiously glare at the Quinto.

“I’m yer fuckin’ superior. Ya have to listen ta me. Now, go to yer fuckin’ room,” he ordered, unimpressed by this little conflict. Grimmjow was too weak to put up a good fight right now. There was no point in hurting him even more especially when that’s what he was attempting to prevent.

“Like hell I do! If ya want me in my room so bad, then come over here and fuckin’ make me go!” The other screeched abruptly; he had obviously struck a nerve.

What he didn’t expect, however, was the cero Grimmjow began charging in his remaining hand. It was feeble and not at  _ all  _ threatening, but the fact the former Sexta still had enough tenacity to build one up surprised him. It wasn’t enough to hurt him by no means what with his hierro, but he wanted to humiliate Grimmjow, make him see how  _ weak  _ he really was. Just as the other was about to fire it at him he swooped over, hand reaching out to grab at the Arrancar's wrist. He smirked toothily as he lifted Grimmjow’s arm up, the cero now aimed at the ceiling. He heard a hiss before the attack was fired, a small shot that barely scorched the ceiling. Nnoitra almost dislocated the other hollow’s shoulder with the way he yanked his arm. Grimmjow’s vision was now swimming, pain radiating throughout his frame. He groaned when he felt himself being lifted up.

“Now, look at this shit. Ya know yer not supposed to fire crap within Las Noches. Fuck, now we really gotta go,” Nnoitra complained, knowing full and well someone would tattle on them for this little fiasco. Both of their reiastu signatures were lurking in the hall. Surely, they would be in trouble for this. Best to leave the scene as quickly as possible.

He hoisted Grimmjow up by his arm to where they were eye level. One of his stark blue eyes was closed in anguish, but the other was narrowed at him in rage.

“The fuck do ya think yer-” Grimmjow went to yell at him, yet his other hand came up to press along his back. With a bit of maneuvering, he managed to lay the former Sexta over his shoulder, the arm across his back keeping him steady.

“C’mon,” Nnoitra deadpanned as he began his walk to the other’s room.

Grimmjow blinked before he started to madly thrash against the Quinto’s hold. His fist beat his shoulder blade while his feet kicked Nnoitra’s stomach. He squirmed and writhed as much as he could, spewing obscenities the entire way.

“Motherfucker! Put me down! What the hell!”

Nnoitra proceeded to ignore the other. Grimmjow wasn’t hurting him at all, and he was used to hearing his big mouth. He pushed down the part of him that said holding Grimmjow like this felt  _ nice _ .

Eventually, the former Sexta gave up. He was wasting his already depleted energy for nothing. Nnoitra had him in his grasp and it was obvious he couldn’t do anything about it. His vision was going haywire, the throbbing of his head only intensifying. He slumped on Nnoitra’s shoulder, relishing in the fact that at least he didn’t have to walk to his room himself. He moved his head towards the crook of the other’s neck in an attempt to become comfortable.

He made it to Grimmjow’s room slower than usual. Somewhere along the way he had begun using a leisurely pace almost as if he didn’t  _ want  _ to make it to the Arrancar’s room. The warmth on his shoulder and neck made him shudder as he opened the door. The dark of his room helped soothe Grimmjow’s raging headache slightly. Nnoitra shut the door behind him while Grimmjow turned so that his face was pressed against his neck. He grunted as he readjusted his hold. As he approached the bed, the Quinto realized that he didn’t  _ want  _ to let go of the other. He was already getting used to Grimmjow’s weight and heat, putting him down would just be an... _ inconvenience. _

Instead of unceremoniously dropping Grimmjow down onto his bed as he had planned on doing, Nnoitra plopped himself down, the other still cradled against him. He leaned back against the headboard, relaxing. He expected Grimmjow to protest or tell him to get the fuck out, but the former Sexta simply nuzzled into his hold. He took that as a good sign.

“Y’know, yer a real piece of shit, right?” Grimmjow muttered as his eyes fluttered closed, fully prepared to sleep for an eternity.

Nnoitra chuckled. “Fuck ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this a few times, but I don't think I can do any better than this at the moment. I hope it was up to par! I'll definitely be writing more for this pairing, so stay tuned! 
> 
> If you'd like something similar to this or you'd like to see me fulfill a prompt for you, then send me a message on my Tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
